Gemini
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: Souvent, tu te réveillais en pleine nuit, transpirant de sueur, cherchant le visage de Fred à tes côtés. Tu allumais la lumière dans la salle de bain et tu te contemplais dans le reflet du miroir. Ça te rassurait, de voir les traits de Fred se dessiner. Comme s'il était toujours en vie. Comme s'il pouvait encore vivre à travers toi. OS


Bonjour bonjour ! Ici Zod'a.

D'habitude j'écris toujours sur la famille Black et là j'ai voulu sortir de ma zone de confort, aborder la mort de Fred parce que y'avait de quoi m'inspirer. Je sais que le sujet a été traité de nombreuses fois donc c'était très éprouvant de travailler là-dessus. Parce que j'avais plein d'idées, que je me rendais compte ensuite que quelqu'un les avait déjà eues avant moi, ou alors que je m'inspirais sans le vouloir de quelques fics, comme "Ubiquité" de Les Nerles, ou encore "L'ami imaginaire" de Margaux (qui n'a rien à voir avec Fred et George mais dont la fin m'a bien marquée). Mais y'a un moment où ça paraît inévitable de recycler du déjà-dit et j'allais pas me retenir d'écrire non plus. Donc voilà, j'ai pondu ça et j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR, évidemment, et il y a un petit passage, en anglais, que j'ai piqué au dernier film de la saga. Quant à l'image, elle est de Dark-Fairy-76 sur DA.

* * *

 _"... 'you okay Freddie ?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Me too."_

* * *

Quand tu as demandé à Fred si ça allait, du haut des remparts, tu aurais voulu qu'il te dise que non, ça n'allait pas, qu'il était terrifié.

Tu n'aurais pas eu à lui mentir.

Tu lui aurais dit, "tirons-nous, Fred, loin d'ici, toi et moi". Et peut-être que Fred aurait bondi, et peut-être aussi que vous auriez pris un passage secret et que vous auriez quitté le château, sains et sauf, et peut-être encore que vous seriez partis vous dorer la pilule à Cocoplage, n'importe où... mais pas là. N'importe où, mais ensemble...

Mais vous étiez jeunes, complètement cinglés, arrogants et intrépides.

Et même si vous étiez effrayés, vous pensiez que rien ne pouvait vous arriver, que la mort ne vous concernait pas et que jamais rien ne pourrait vous séparer, que tu avais déjà perdu une oreille - alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait encore vous arriver de pire ? Fred s'arrangerait peut-être pour en perdre une à son tour, et vous seriez à nouveau identiques.

Vous aviez tort.

 **.**

 **.**

Fred ne peut pas être mort.

Fred ne peut pas t'avoir abandonné.

Vous étiez venu au monde ensemble, alors pour le quitter, il fallait qu'il t'attende, il fallait que vous plongiez dans la mort tous les deux, et il n'avait pas le droit, tout simplement. Pas le droit de partir sans toi. De te laisser derrière.

Non, Fred ne peut pas être mort.

La preuve !

Fred est tellement fier de sa blague qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire niaisement.

Et tu sais, tu sens, bientôt, que ses épaules se mettront à tressauter, que son corps se remettra en marche, que ses paupières s'ouvriront de nouveau. Il s'esclaffera bruyamment, tu riras à ton tour, maman sera furieuse d'avoir encore été trompée.

"Allez, Freddie, tu sais bien que tes blagues ne prennent pas avec moi."

Mais Freddie ne bouge pas, Freddie reste immobile, Freddie n'ouvre pas les yeux.

"Freddie ? Fred ? Allez, arrête de faire le malin", tu le presses en serrant sa main un peu plus fort. "Je t'ai connu plus drôle. Fred ? S'il te plaît, Fred, arrête ça."

Tu serres sa main plus fort.

Elle est froide, et le visage de Fred est si blanc qu'on dirait une statue.

"Fred ?" Tu appelles à nouveau.

Tes yeux s'embuent.

Bill tente de te tirer en arrière, mais tu ne veux pas qu'on te sépare de Fred, Fred ne sera pas content s'il ne te voit pas au-dessus de lui quand il se réveillera, s'il voit le visage hébété de Ron ou l'air bien trop sérieux de Percy. Fred a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour veiller sur lui.

"Fred ! FRED !" Tu t'entends cependant hurler.

Les larmes coulent à n'en plus finir sur tes joues tandis que tu sanglotes sur le corps de ton frère.

Toi qui a pourtant connu la douleur de finir estropié, tu n'aurais jamais pensé un jour souffrir autant.

Comme si on t'amputait d'une partie de ton âme.

 **.**

 **.**

Tes yeux sont rouges et encore humides d'avoir pleuré.

Parfois, tes épaules sont parcourues de soubresauts nerveux, et tu jettes rageusement par terre tout ce qui passe à ta portée, pour les dissimuler. Hermione te regarde anxieusement, adossée au chambranle de la porte. Ses yeux à elle aussi sont rouges et elle te supplie d'arrêter tandis que tu continues de saccager le bureau de McGonagall, à la recherche d'un Retourneur de Temps.

"Tu ne peux pas sauver Fred, George. Il est trop tard."

"Non. Non. Il me reste encore quelques heures."

Si tu remontes suffisamment, tu pourras lui dire que tu es terrifié, que pour une fois dans votre vie, ce n'est pas à vous de vous battre - tu as déjà payé une oreille, tu ne veux pas en payer davantage - et tu l'emmèneras avec toi, de grès ou de force, et vous vivrez heureux pour toujours.

Tu veilleras à ce que la mort ne le guette pas ou à ce qu'elle vous prenne tous les deux en même temps.

"Le passé est-ce qu'il est. Tu ne peux pas le modifier. Tu ne feras qu'entrer dans une boucle et-"

"Je m'en fiche, Hermione, je m'en fiche de ta boucle, je sais que je peux changer les choses !"

"D'accord, admettons, mais si tu sauves Fred, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Un autre mourra à sa place, et peut-être que ce sera Ron, ou alors Ginny, ou Percy et Molly, peut-être même que ce sera toute ta famille, peut-être qu'en sauvant Fred, tu nous condamneras tous, tu crois que c'est ce que Fred veut ? Tu crois ?"

"Je crois que préfère vivre une guerre avec Fred que vivre en paix sans lui."

Hermione tressaille.

"Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis," affirme t-elle.

C'est vrai, dans le fond.

Mais si c'était faux, est-ce que ça ferait de toi un mauvais type ?

 **.**

 **.**

Au début, tu te sentais vide.

Tu restais enfermé chez toi, plongé dans le noir.

Souvent, tu te réveillais en pleine nuit, transpirant de sueur, cherchant le visage de Fred à tes côtés. Tu allumais la lumière dans la salle de bain et tu te contemplais dans le reflet du miroir. Ça te rassurait, de voir le visage de Fred, comme s'il était toujours en vie, comme s'il pouvait encore vivre à travers toi, à travers ton image.

Et les jours, les semaines, les mois, s'écoulèrent ainsi.

Tu finis par te remettre à vivre, à rire, à sourire, à continuer de faire marcher la boutique, la sienne, la vôtre, celle que vous aviez monté ensemble avec l'argent d'Harry.

Mais c'était du bluff.

Malgré tout le soutien de Ron, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, malgré lui, malgré les autres... Tu n'y arrivais pas.

Ce n'était pas la même chose, sans Fred.

Ce n'était plus vivre, mais simplement survivre, et tu avais parfois envie de les frapper jusqu'au sang, tous ces idiots qui se permettaient de parler au nom de Fred, de te dire qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'apitoies sur son sort, qu'il aurait préféré que tu continues à vivre et à rire pour deux - comme si c'était facile de rire sans Fred pour rire à côté de toi, comme si c'était facile de se sevrer de Fred après vingt ans d'existence, comme si tu pourrais un jour arrêter de chercher le visage de ton frère parmi ceux de ta fratrie, de t'observer dans une glace sans penser à la mort.

Certains disaient souvent que Fred était mort comme il avait vécu, le sourire aux lèvres - mais quiconque connaissait Fred savait qu'il ne faisait pas que sourire, et qu'il riait aussi, riait tout le temps et de tout le monde.

Désormais, son rire resterait à jamais éteint au fond de sa gorge.

Son cadavre ne blaguerait plus et et il ferait son show dans le royaume des morts pendant que toi, tu moisirais tout seul ici.

Et tu avais essayé.

Tu avais vraiment essayé.

Mais c'était trop dur, de vivre sans lui, et de continuer à faire marcher votre magasin de farces et attrapes.

Vous vouliez être les plus grands farceurs de votre génération. Les plus grands farceurs de ce siècle, des précédents, et des suivants. Mais à quoi bon faire des farces, désormais, quand Fred n'était pas là pour les regarder ? Quand ton plus grand admirateur s'était envolé et que tu parlais dans le vide lorsqu'une idée te venait ?

Fred était drôle, Fred était malin, Fred était heureux, enjoué, passionné et passionnant, et tu haïssais le monde de ne pas être Fred, tu les haïssais tous de ne pas être aussi bien que lui, d'être si plat, si vide, si insipide et inintéressant. Avec Fred, tu ne t'ennuyais jamais. Sans Fred, l'ennuie te bouffait tout entier, et tu n'aimais pas être seul, tu n'aimais pas t'ennuyer, car s'ennuyer c'était penser, et penser c'était penser à Fred, penser à Fred, ça faisait mal, mais tu préférais être seul que mal accompagné, préférais rester chez toi plutôt que seul parmi tant d'autres, à observer la vie continuer sans Fred, à voir les autres rire et sourire comme si son absence était normale, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme si tu faisais le deuil d'un être imaginaire.

A les voir tous heureux quand tu ne l'étais plus.

 **.**

 **.**

"Et tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir ? C'était un frère, pour nous aussi, c'était un fils et un ami."

"C'était pas votre jumeau."

"C'est vrai, c'était pas notre jumeau. Mais ça n'empêche rien. Qu'est-ce que tu recherches, George, exactement ? Tu veux prouver au monde que c'est toi le plus malheureux, tu veux qu'on sache tous que c'est toi le plus triste, le plus perdu, le plus tourmenté ? Et bien bravo, George, oui, bravo, tu as gagné ! Fred serait sûrement ravi de savoir que tu le regrettes autant, on devrait te décerner la palme du meilleur frangin. Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu penses ? Tu te rends compte que le deuil n'est pas une compétition, que le dernier à en sortir n'est pas forcément vainqueur ? On se doute bien que c'est pas facile pour toi, c'est facile pour personne, mais on essaye de continuer, on essaye d'apprivoiser la douleur, on réapprend à vivre parce qu'il faut bien avancer un jour mais ça veut pas dire qu'on oublie Fred, ça veut seulement dire qu'on range précautionneusement nos souvenirs quelque part dans un coin de notre crâne, alors arrête, arrête de tous nous haïr pour ne pas être Fred, arrête de haïr Percy pour avoir été le dernier à lui avoir parlé, à l'avoir fait sourire, arrête de haïr, merde, et remets-toi à vivre au lieu de rester planté devant ton reflet."

Ginny s'arrête, son visage est écarlate et jure atrocement avec le roux de ses cheveux.

Dans la salle à manger du Terrier, tout le monde fait mine de regarder ailleurs et de n'avoir rien entendu.

Molly pleure silencieusement par dessus son potage, Arthur contemple avec intérêt les gravures sur son assiette, Percy reste caché dans la cage d'escalier, Hermione donne discrètement des coups de pied à Ronald pour l'empêcher de parler tandis que Charlie avale avec peine les restes de sa cuisse de poulet.

"Je me sens juste si seul," Tu chuchotes tout à coup.

Les yeux de Molly s'embuent à nouveau.

"C'est normal, de ressentir la solitude, un jour ou l'autre," commente Hermione.

"Mais de quelle solitude tu parles ? Celle d'une miss-je-sais-tout qui s'enferme pleurer dans les toilettes en première année parce qu'elle n'a pas d'amis ?"

"George !"

 **.**

 **.**

"Tu n'aurais pas dû parler à Hermione de cette manière."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'était cruel. Elle voulait seulement t'aider."

"Elle aide mal. Elle croit que lire des bouquins sur le deuil suffit à tout régler, elle croit que faire des généralités suffit pour tout comprendre, mais elle ne règle rien, elle ne comprend pas, elle n'a rien perdu, elle, elle n'a perdu ni de frère ni de sœur, ni de père ni de mère, ni de Ron ni d'Harry, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un avec qui on a tout vu et tout vécu."

"Tu es seulement jaloux, Georgie."

 **.**

 **.**

La tristesse.

La solitude.

Certains l'ont vécue un jour, d'autres plusieurs semaines, d'autres des années. Certains la vivent quotidiennement et peinent à s'en débarrasser. Certains l'apprivoisent avec le temps ou s'habituent à elle quand elle survient. Toi, tu ne l'avais jamais connue, la solitude, avec Freddie. Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'était abattu sur toi avec tant de violence, quand le corps de ton frère avait volé entre les murs de Poudlard, et que tu t'étais tout soudain retrouvé submergé.

Submergé par le chagrin, submergé par la souffrance, les souvenirs douloureux et l'absurdité omniprésente d'une vie à vivre en solitaire.

Submergée par la tristesse, la solitude, l'angoisse perpétuelle - celle qui te ravage de l'intérieur, qui te fait broyer du noir et lever du mauvais pied, qui te fait te demander qui tu es, où tu vas et avec qui, qui te fait te sentir vide, incompris et abominablement seul, qui te fait te sentir comme un étranger par rapport au reste du monde et par rapport à toi-même, qui te rend parano à l'égard de tes propres amis et haineux envers ta propre famille, parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne comprennent pas à quel point l'absence de Fred te fait mal, à quel point perdre son jumeau est différent de perdre son amant, son frère ou son enfant, et Ginny a beau te hurler que ce n'est pas une compétition, que personne ne veut savoir qui de vous tous souffre le plus, tu sais, tu _sais_.

Fred n'était pas qu'une partie de toi même.

Fred était ta moitié, Fred était toi, Fred était vous.

Et même s'il y a Ron, Ginny, Perce, Bill et Charlie... C'était de Fred, dont tu étais le plus proche, Fred, l'être le plus cher à tes yeux, celui dont tu avais besoin, celui dont tu étais indissociable, celui qui était tout pour toi. La personne qui te connaissait le mieux, qui t'acceptait tel que tu étais, qui était prête à tout entendre et à tout te dire, qui finissait tes phrases, à qui tu n'avais rien à cacher.

Plus jamais tu ne retrouveras avec quelqu'un cette complicité unique que tu avais avec lui, cette relation si symbiotique dont vous aviez le secret, plus jamais tu ne te sentiras à nouveau entier, compris et aimé de cet amour si fraternel, si insensé et inconditionnel.

Sans Fred, tu n'es qu'à moitié vivant.

Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Inferi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Comment ça va, George ?"

"Non, moi c'est Fred."

"George..."

"Non, non, je t'assure. Tu n'as pas vu mon pull ? Il y a un F brodé dessus. C'est un F, comme pour Fred, et pas pour François, ou Francis, ou Franck, ou Florian, et encore moins Florence et Florestine bien que Florestine soit un très joli nom."

"..."

"Mais si tu insistes, tu peux m'appeler Forge, ça marche aussi."

"Si tu le dis," marmonne Ron en affichant un air macabre.

 **.**

 **.**

Te faire passer pour Fred, c'était le meilleur moyen d'enquiquiner ceux qui s'enquéraient de ta santé.

Tu n'en pouvais plus de les voir te regarder comme une bête de cirque, un être instable et fragile prêt à s'enrouler la corde au cou d'un instant à l'autre. Angelina suivait une thérapie depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait passé de long mois cloîtrée dans le service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste et se rendait à présent tous les quinze jours à des consultations routinières. Ron et Hermione t'encourageaient à faire de même, parce qu'il fallait que tu parles à quelqu'un, parce que tu finirais par t'oublier toi-même en te prenant pour lui, parce qu'il fallait que tu parles de Fred, toi aussi, que tu en parles au lieu de ressasser les choses dans ton coin et devenir cinglé.

Tu n'as pas suivi leurs conseils mais tu as tout de même repris contact avec Angelina, et vous vous êtes rapprochés.

C'était malsain, vous le saviez, quelque part. Elle entretenait ton délire, tu entretenais le sien. Mais elle était la plus apte à comprendre ton chagrin - parce que le mal-être attirait le mal-être et qu'elle au moins, elle ne te demandait pas comment tu allais, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir fuir quand elle tombait sur toi, elle ne se sentait pas obligée de rester et de te dire qu'un jour ça irait mieux. Et toi, lorsque vous faisiez l'amour, que le prénom de Fred s'échappait de ses lèvres et que ses yeux se mettaient à briller, s'embuaient doucement... tu faisais comme si de rien. Faisais comme si elle ne t'avait pas appelé par le nom de ton frère décédé, faisais comme tu l'avais toujours fait, en te faisant passer pour lui.

Quelle importance, que tu sois Fred quand tu étais George ?

Vous étiez la même personne.

Vous étiez Gred et Forge.

 **.**

 **.**

"Fred... tu es sûr que tu es bien mort ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Toi, tu es sûr d'être bien vivant ?"

"C'est une question bien difficile."

"Je trouve aussi, en effet."

"Parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui suis mort, ce jour-là. Si tout le monde ne se trompe pas depuis le début, que George est mort et que je suis Fred."

"Angie t'appelle Fred parfois, peut-être qu'elle sait mieux que les autres, elle, peut-être bien que tu es Fred et que moi je suis George."

"Au final, on ne sait plus trop qui est qui."

"Je ne suis même pas certain qu'on l'ait vraiment su un jour."

"C'est vrai. Avant, quand tu étais là, on pouvait être qui on voulait, parce qu'on était deux. Maintenant que je suis tout seul, être toi quand je suis un autre, c'est simplement être fou."

"..."

"Freddie ?"

"Quoi encore ?"

"Je suis désolé, tu sais ?"

"De quoi ?"

"De ne pas t'avoir suivi."

"Ah."

"On était arrivés ensemble, on était censsé partir de la même manière. Tu te souviens ? On se l'était promis."

"On se serait jamais promis un truc aussi morbide, Georgie. On était bien trop beaux et trop jeunes pour penser à la mort."

 **.**

 **.**

Parfois, tu peux rester des heures à fixer ton reflet.

La figure de Fred s'éclaire toujours, il t'accueille avec un sourire enjoué. Il est content de voir que tu ne l'as pas oublié, après toutes ces longues heures passées loin de lui. Il te demande comment était ta journée, ses yeux brillent, il a sûrement une nouvelle farce à expérimenter.

Parfois, il tend la paume de sa main vers toi pour que tu y apposes la tienne. Mais tu ne fais qu'écraser ta main contre la paroi lisse et froide du miroir, froide comme la main de Fred lorsque tu l'as tenue pour la dernière fois- et soudain le visage de Fred se ferme, ses épaules s'affaissent.

Tu souris de manière exagérée pour maintenir l'illusion, mais tu échoues à te tromper toi-même.

Ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec le visage d'un mort, n'est-ce pas, George ?

De voir le reflet de ton frère décédé chaque fois que tu te regardes dans la glace.

Chaque fois que tu croises le regard des autres.

 **.**

 **.**

"Je pense tout le temps à lui. J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. C'est ça le plus douloureux, en fait. J'essaye de penser à autre chose mais j'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Peut-être parce qu'on a la même ? Tu penses que c'est parce qu'on a la même tête ? Dis, Angie, tu penses que c'est parce qu'on a la même tête ?"

"Non, moi aussi je pense tout le temps à lui."

"C'est parce que je suis avec toi. Peut-être que si on me défigurait, peut-être qu'on y en penserait moins."

"Peut-être."

"Mais Fred ne me le pardonnerait jamais."

"Moi non plus, je ne te le pardonnerais pas."

 **.**

 **.**

Avec le temps, tu as fini par comprendre que le monde ne voulait plus rien savoir de Fred, qu'il préférait que tu sois George et que Fred ne soit plus.

Socialement parlant, il y avait des choses qui n'étaient pas acceptables - réveiller les morts en faisait partie, réveiller Freddie était un délit.

Alors, tu as fait semblant d'aller mieux pour qu'on te laisse tranquille et qu'on cesse de s'inquiéter pour toi. Tu as fait semblant d'être George pour qu'on cesse de te prendre pour un fou et pour que tu puisses continuer à parler en cachette à ton frère décédé, même si ça impliquait de ne plus porter de pull avec un F brodé dessus, même si ça impliquait de te taire lorsque qu'on coupait votre gâteau d'anniversaire - et que Fred n'avait pas sa part parce que les morts n'ont pas le droit de festoyer.

Pour te venger, et peut-être aussi parce que tu avais en tête de bien beaux projets, tu as quand même appelé ton fils Fred.

Ça avait jasé de partout, à l'époque - ça jasait encore, même dans les journaux.

On disait que le petit Fred n'avait pas à porter le nom de son oncle, qu'Angie et toi n'auriez jamais dû lui donner le prénom d'un mort - de ton mort, de votre mort, de ton frère, de son ancien petit ami.

On disait qu'Angie était folle, que tu étais fou, que votre amour était glauque et votre mariage malsain. On disait que le petit Fred n'était qu'un ersatz, que le petit Fred n'avait pas de chance, qu'il ne serait jamais que le deuxième parce que le premier vivait toujours en toi et accaparait toute la place dans ton cœur. On disait que tu le couvais trop par peur qu'il ne s'évapore soudainement, mais que tu ne serais jamais capable de l'aimer autant que tu avais aimé ton frère ou même ton propre reflet. On disait plein de choses, et on plaignait aussi la pauvre Roxanne parce que ta vie et celle d'Angelina avait toujours tourné autour de Fred, et que Roxanne n'en était ni la copie ni encore moins l'originale, qu'elle n'était que Roxanne et qu'elle était la fille de deux cinglés.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient, hein ?

Vous viviez dans votre bulle, et vous étiez heureux, tous les quatre.

Et même si le petit Fred ne remplacerait jamais le grand, il était la chair de ta chair, la chair de Fred et la chair d'Angie, il était votre héritage à tout les trois et personne ne vous l'enlèverait, personne ne vous l'enlèverait comme on t'avait enlevé Freddie.

 **.**

 **.**

C'est vrai que tu étais un peu déçu, quand le petit Fred est né.

Tu as demandé tout haut : "et l'autre, où est-il ?".

Les médicomages t'ont regardé avec incompréhension et tu t'es retenu de pousser un soupir dépité.

Tu as observé plus attentivement ton fils. Sa peau était mât, et tu sentais qu'il se développerait sur son crâne un petit duvet noir. Les gènes d'Angelina l'emportaient et tu regrettais que l'enfant ne te ressemble pas plus. Tu cherchais en vain ton double perdu, et tu aurais voulu qu'il ait tes cheveux roux et tes tâches de rousseur, tu aurais voulu en faire un Fred miniature, un Fred pour remplacer l'autre et pour vieillir à sa place.

Ça ne t'as pas empêché de mener à bien tes projets.

De faire du petit Fred une espèce de monument aux morts, un autel fait de chair et érigé à la gloire de ton frère.

Roxanne a eu de la chance, lorsqu'elle est née.

Si vous aviez eu un autre garçon, peut-être que vous l'auriez encore appelé Fred, et peut-être que les Fred se seraient enchaînés, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que soit façonné le parfait successeur.

Un véritable usinage.

 **.**

 **.**

Un jour, après avoir surpris une conversation entre Fred et James, quelque chose s'est allumé en toi et tu as repris espoir, comme tu avais repris espoir il y a presque trente ans en courant comme un fou à travers le château, jusqu'à t'écraser avec douleur contre la porte du bureau de McGo avant de la faire exploser et de tout mettre à sac partout autour de toi.

Lorsqu'Harry t'ouvre sa porte, il se fige en te découvrant sur le seuil, et hésite à te laisser entrer.

Ses lunettes sont de travers et ses cheveux sont dans le désordre.

Tu ouvres la bouche pour parler, mais Harry sait déjà ce que tu t'apprêtes à lui demander.

Peut-être bien que ça fait des années qu'il t'attend.

"Je ne l'ai plus. Rentre chez toi. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, elle est quelque part, ensevelie sous une tonne de poussière."

"Je peux la retrouver."

"Tu n'y arriveras pas."

"J'ai toute la vie devant moi."

"Une vie de gâchée, si tu persistes."

"Elle est déjà gâchée !"

Tu tapes du poing sur la porte entrouverte, Harry te regarde sans ciller.

Ça fait longtemps qu'Harry ne cille plus devant grand chose.

"Je t'en prie, Harry. Dis-moi où elle est. C'est mon frère. C'est ma seule chance de le revoir. "

"Mais justement. Ce n'est pas lui, que tu reverras. Juste un pâle substitut. Une silhouette fantomatique que tu ne pourras même pas enlacer. Et ça te bouffera, ça te bouffera tellement..."

"Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche, tout plutôt que rien, je me débrouillerai pour le ramener. Je trouverai un moyen."

"Je suis désolé, George."

"Non ! Non ! Harry, s'il te plaît..."

"Non..."

Harry referme la porte.

"Harry !" Tu cries en tambourinant.

Mais la porte ne se rouvre pas.

 **.**

 **.**

"Je les déteste. Je les déteste tous. Ils ne veulent pas me dire où est la pierre. Ils se fichent de moi, ils se fichent de toi. Ils pleurent ta mort mais ils n'essayent même pas de te ramener. Et Harry. Je déteste Harry. Harry s'est servi de la pierre. Il a vu ses parents mais moi il ne veut pas que je te vois, il ne veut pas que je vois mon frère. Il n'a pas le droit ! Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. C'est pour lui que tu es mort. C'est pour lui que je n'ai plus de frère."

"C'est marrant," dit Fred après un court silence. "J'ai toujours pensé que c'est pour la liberté de l'humour, que je suis mort. Ça et la liberté des opprimés, évidemment. Enfin, pas que je sois pas mort pour Harry non plus, hein, entendons-nous. Mais avoue que c'est quand même plus glorieux de se sacrifier pour la liberté que pour un maigrichon à lunettes. T'imagines, si on avait perdu la guerre et que Tu-sais-Qui nous avait tous gouvernés ? C'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un jojo rigolo, ce gars. On aurait pas fait long-feu, sous son règne. Il aurait eu du mal à apprécier nos bonnes plaisanteries et Bellatrix la folledingue nous aurait dégommé la tête."

 **.**

 **.**

Même maintenant, même les tempes grises et le visage ridé, tu continues à ressasser tous ces moments passés avec ton frère.

Parfois, tu te demande si tu les as vécus, ces instants partagés, tant ils te paraissent lointains. Si Fred existait bien, ou s'il n'était qu'une invention, la preuve de ton génie - la véritable incarnation de toute ta créativité et de ton imagination.

Mais Fred n'est pas qu'un ami imaginaire, Fred a une tombe et s'il est le fruit de ton délire, du moins ne peut-il pas être celui d'un délire collectif.

Alors, la plupart du temps, quand tu entends un bruit, ton visage s'illumine, et tu te tournes en arrière, t'attendant à découvrir le visage de ton frère. Mais Fred reste en retrait, Fred se cache, Fred ne se montre pas. Tu attends en vain qu'il surgisse derrière toi et tu le hais, lui aussi, tu le hais parce que tu l'aimes toujours et que tu ne pourras plus jamais l'atteindre, et tu voudrais ne pas le haïr, parce que ne pas le haïr serait ne pas l'aimer non plus, et ne pas l'aimer serait juste éprouver de l'indifférence - ... et l'indifférence fait moins mal.

Oui, tu voudrais que Fred te soit indifférent.

Tu voudrais penser à lui de la même manière qu'on pense à ces inconnus qu'on croise dans la rue, ces inconnus dont on ne sait rien et dont on ne saura jamais rien, parce qu'on se fiche bien de leur existence une fois qu'on rentre chez soi, parce qu'on ne pense tout simplement jamais à eux, parce qu'ils ne nous font ni chaud ni froid...

Tu voudrais ne jamais avoir connu Fred.

Ne pas l'avoir connu pour ne pas avoir à le perdre, ne pas l'avoir connu pour ne pas avoir à endurer la souffrance de son absence et l'absence de son existence.

Parce que son absence est un fardeau, hein, Georgie.

Elle te pompe l'air, elle te martèle le crâne, et les souvenirs de ton frère sont la gangrène qui te ronge le cerveau.

 **.**

 **.**

"Il faut que tu m'oublies."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ça fait encore plus mal, c'est tout aussi insupportable pour moi, de te regarder à travers la glace et de ne plus te reconnaître."

"Mais c'est toujours moi. Tu le sais. C'est toujours moi. Je suis George et tu es Fred. Je suis Gred et tu es Forge."

"Non," coupe Fred. "Tu es vieux et sénile et je suis toujours jeune et fringant."

Tu ouvres la bouche, les yeux embués, prêt à te défendre. Mais Freddie t'ôte les mots de la bouche, comme il a toujours su le faire.

"On devait vieillir ensemble, Georgie. Je serais resté le plus beau mais on devait vieillir ensemble. Et maintenant, tu vieillis seul dans ton coin..."

"Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !" Tu t'écries dans le silence de la salle de bain, les joues mouillées de larmes.

Fred semble à peine se sentir coupable.

"Tu vieillis trop," poursuit-il d'une voix basse. "Tu vieillis tellement que je ne te reconnaîtrais plus la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. Tellement qu'on ne pourra plus se faire passer pour l'autre. Et ça fait mal, mal, tellement mal, ..."

"Moi aussi ça me fait mal. Tu le sais bien que ça me fait mal, et que ça continuera de me faire mal comme au jour de ta mort. Tu le sais bien."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends, Georgie ?"

La voix de Fred se fait plus forte, plus sifflante, plus menaçante, tandis qu'il se penche par-dessus le lavabo et tend ses mains vers toi. Comme s'il voulait t'attirer à lui, t'arracher à ce monde et vous faire tenir à deux dans le mince cadran de verre qui l'abrite.

"Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'oublier ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour prendre ta baguette ? Vas-y. Déconnecte-toi. Fais péter l'oubliette. Oublie-moi, Georgie. Oublie-moi !"

* * *

 _"Oubliette"_

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé, pas aimé ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'y ai mis du cœur.

Pour le côté creepy, désolée mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rendre mes personnages complétement toqués. Après je sais que mon George est très différent de celui qu'on connaît, il est haineux et dépressif et blessé et jaloux et pas très rigolo, il respire pas la joie de vivre - et je serais bien incapable d'écrire les jumeaux comme on les connaît. D'où mon admiration pour ceux qui y parviennent.

Et faut pas croire non plus que cet os reflète ma vision des choses, que c'est comme ça que j'imagine George faire le deuil de son frère. Parce qu'autant je lui fais péter un gros câble ici, autant j'espère qu'en vrai, il a fait son deuil paisiblement et a su rester le George bon enfant et déconneur qu'on aime tous.


End file.
